Peppa Pig: Daddy Pig's Revenge
I liked Peppa Pig when I was a little boy, but what I watched scared the FRICK OUT OF ME!!! One time, I was going down town to find some Peppa Pig DVDs, But evrywhere I would go, I could not find any thing. I was about to give up and go back home, but I found one more shop, It was Walmart, I asked myself "Why is Walmart in the Uinited Kingdom?". So I took a look, In there there was a bunch of DVDs of shows like Pocoyo, Pingu, Bear in the Big Blue House, Teletubbies and even Arthur. I've seen almost every episode of those shows but never seen those episodes on those DVDs, I found a peppa pig DVD, with 2 episodes called: Daddy Pig Loses the Race Daddy Pig's Revenge I was decided to buy the DVD because it was the only peppa pig DVD there! I put it in my DVD and played all episodes, the beginning of the first one was normal except in the background it was night time and there was blood on the title, The episode started off with Peppa and her family watching TV, daddy pig said that he wanted to a race in something the olympics or something? The next day Daddy Pig was in the race with some people also racing, and then the race started, Daddy Pig was struggling to get first, but then he tripped over and came last lace and then he lost, Daddy pig was so sad, So peppa and her family had to go home, Daddy pig and mummy pig were in bed, Mummy pig were asleep but daddy pig was awake with Hyper realistic eyes and he looked very angry. He said "I have to get revenge on everyone, THEY HAVE TO PAY FOR IT!" Episode ended. The next episode didn't have an intro, it started with Daddy pig going outside killing everyone, peppa woke up and saw him everyone, then peppa pig scream silently and ran down the cellar, Then Daddy pig went back home, and went into Peppa and George's room, and then Daddy pig holded the axe in the air, then George woke up and gasped, and then the screen went black and daddy pig chopped him up, George's crying sounded just like his crying from the episode Lunch, and even Daddy pig said "Oh now now George" but it sounded like Grandpa Pig. After that, the screen went back to normal and Daddy pig killed Mummy Pig, then he got a grenade and threw at Suzie sheep's house and the school, After that, peppa Pig got out of the cellar and called the cops about Daddy Pig, Mrs. Rabbit tried to get daddy pig but she got chopped up to pieces too! After that, Everyone in peppa Pig land (Including Peppa) tried to stop him, but he had an RPG and shot it at everyone including Peppa. Then Dady pig said to the screen with hyper realistic eyes that were bleeding "YOU HUMANS I WILL ALL OF YOU! YOU MADE ME LOSE! AND YOU MADE ME DO THIS!!! YOU'RE NEXT BARNACLE HEAD!!!" Episode ended. I was so scared that I got nightmares about this episodes, I tried telling some of my friends but nobody believed me, except my best friend, I showed him the DVD and he got scared also. But I am beware Daddy Pig is somewhere and I will have to find out who made this.